


Badger, Bondage, and Blue Roses

by Levyana



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Parenting, Bondage, Dark Past, Dirty Talk, Drug Dealing, Drug Smuggling, Drugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, MILF, Masturbation, Multi, Porn, Quickies, Romance, Slow Romance, Smut, good parenting, im bad at tags, quadrouplets, single mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyana/pseuds/Levyana
Summary: Feitan wakes up in a weird place being held by a woman, he tries to kill her only for her to wake up and attack him back.Chrollo Wakes up tied to a bed not the first time He was in this situation but it’s a first seeing Machi there with a needle to a woman’s neck as she calmly drinks coffee.(I’m bad at summaries please try and read.)





	Badger, Bondage, and Blue Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Levy here, I wanted to try something New, Bear with me. I know my other Hunter X Hunter didn’t work out but I’m gonna try it again anyway

Fear, an emotion that Feitan hasn’t felt in years, he watches as the hunters split him away from his friends. He pants slightly them running and fighting for nearly three days, too much for someone even with Stamina as high as his, he glares as an attack grazes his side before he mumbles some profanity in a language unknown. 

He turns slowly slightly confused as the world grows sideways before begins realize he’s falling, “W-what…” he mumbles before seeing all the small wounds on his torso, “30 cuts~, None really lethal however, as long as you’ve been running and your hearts been racing,that pumps a lot of blood.” A female says standing over him drawing a dagger preparing to strike.”That stack is really gonna do me great for shopping~” she says before shoving the dagger down into his arm. “Oops~ I missed.” She says before lifting it once again.

Feitan acts quickly snatching the dagger away and slitting her with it, he watches her look of shock her choked noises before she collapses on the ground dead. He sits up and looks at the bag on her corpses hip taking the bag deciding to search it later before he attempts to stand using his Umbrella to walk. “Must find...Phinks.” He mumbles before he collapses his wounds giving him a warm to cold bath in his blood before he looks at the sky. 

He hears small, clumsy footsteps before he listens to them stop, he turns his head slightly wanting to see his killer before he pauses seeing a small toddler who attempts to give him some juice, “Why hurt…” she asks him softly giving him some juice. “Yosuke...Yusuke! Mommy!” She says turning away before she trips and falls and lets out a pained whine and starts sniffling before she stands and brushed her dress off before toddling to go get help.

”Stupid...kid…” he says softly ‘wonder if this hopelessness Uvogin felt, or Paku…he thinks before his vision goes black, he hears scurrying and a surprised noise before he feels warm yet numb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Someone else’s view

“You really took a beating…” A soft voice mumbles as she strips the male before She begins frowning at the door “Mommy can’t help him if you aren’t in bed.” She says before she listens to 4 sounds of contact against the door. She sighs softly before she goes back to cleaning the man's wounds, she smears a healing solvent on them before she wraps them in breathable bandages. 

”Now, let's get you to bed.” She says lifting him up with a slight struggle before she puts him in the comfy bedding and moves him closer to the wall before she leaves to go clean herself, she comes back after 30 minutes to see all four of her children observing him. ”Momma...Why attacked?” The smallest and only female, Momiji asks ”Do people think bad like us?” The firstborn Ryuji asks. 

She says nothing before she leans over and kisses their foreheads, “Let’s bundle up, our heater broke again and it’s getting cold.” She says softly moving closer to Feitan and listening to his soft shallow breaths before turning and watching her children position themselves. She hums softly at them before she gives her pillow to Feitan and lays on her arm. She tears up slowly at what her children said as she recalls some bad memories 

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

“Get out of here you Monster!” A woman shouts throwing a rock at her, it connects to her head. “P-please...I just want somewhere to go...to eat and feed my babies…” she says holding her large stomach “Go have them somewhere else!” A male screams holding a weapon up ready to attack her, “Look at her ears...Why does she have claws….she’s a monster….” People mumble amongst each other before a yell makes them go silent. “What the hell are you people doing!” An older woman shouts walking out with a cane. “Attacking a pregnant woman who looks ready to pop any minute now!” She Yells before Taking the girls hand, “Come here, let’s go inside…” she says before sitting the girl down.

“What’s your Name?” The older woman asks “I-I don’t know if I have a name...I was abandoned...when they found out I had this curse…” she says softly before the older woman frowns. “Your a honey badger woman correct, hm... Rose Hachimitsu…” She says “That’s your new name, Come now, your, 6 ½ months, you still have time to learn.” She says “W-what’s your name?” Rose Asks her “Me? Don’t worry about that.” The older woman says before she walks away and tosses a book on the table in front of her.

Rose looks at it weirdly and begins reading it, she hums softly before asking what somethings mean or why she was even given this. “Isn’t it simple? You don’t wanna have kids and be uneducated on child care.” The older woman says grumbling before she walks outside. “You brats! Go fix up that old tea house on the outskirts of the ruins, before I cancel the festivals!” She says before watching them run off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present time 

Feitan makes a soft noise of pain feeling pressure on his Chest and torso, he opens an eye looking around his surroundings, he glances down at his chest before seeing the small woman curled up underneath him. He narrows his eyes slightly before raising his hand to kill her before she opens her eyes and grabs his hand. He pauses feeling the fur and her ‘Nails’ prick his skin “Don’t touch…” she mumbles glaring at him before he notices the little movements behind her. “Who are you…” he asks her his eyes narrowed. “Hachimitsu Rose…” she mumbles before glancing back seeing tiny hands feeling for something. 

Feitan uses the opportunity to try and attack once again he watches her take the hit to the face before frowning at him, “that’s not nice.” She mumbles grabbing his other hand and glancing back at her children, she leans forward and headbutts him catching him off guard by this action. “You must rest...we aren’t going to hurt you…” Rose mumbles. “I couldn’t hurt you even if I wanted too.,” she mumbles before a deep green band around her neck shines in the moonlight.

Feitan eyes the band before sensing the truth in her words, “Fine…” he hisses “Where am I.” He Hisses at her. “You're in Masuna, a run-down city abandoned by its government, it’s like a less dry meteor city as there are plants and fertile things everywhere…” she says softly looking at her mossy windows and walls. “It’s hard to get some things here but these buildings a lot of them are in Ruin or broken up but still livable.” She says softly. 

He nods seeing that he did indeed make it to the city he was ordered to go to. ‘Now I need to find the others, Shalnark Phinks, Danchou, Machi and Shizuku, Kalluto and hear the plan about finding the goods.’ He thinks before looking at the woman Rose. ‘She could be useful.’ He thinks before he nods off.

~~~~~

Feitan wakes up feeling warm and squished, he glances down wondering when he was even propped up before he sees the female curled up underneath him. ‘I’m guessing sleeping with strangers is how she got these kids in the first place’ he thinks before glancing around the small and rundown place. 

He glances at the band on her neck, ‘looks like it’s caused by Nen…’ he says before glancing behind her and seeing her children have the same collar, he moves her off him slowly before going to do an investigation. He hisses softly feeling his wound throb violently. “What you do mister?” A soft voice says before he turns seeing he’s surrounded by children. He glances up and sees their mother peering down at him tiredly.

“You know, you shouldn’t move too much, the cuts weren’t all the damage you sustained, 2 broken ribs, a fractured forearm, and a head wound but your torso had the most damage leaking blood with an anti clot venom too. Pretty nasty.” Rose says coming down surprising Feitan to see a woman shorter than him, “Now let’s get you bathed and checked out.” She says wrapping her arm around him ignoring his glaring and protests.

“Why are you helping me? I could kill you and your children.” He says “You don’t have the energy to do so right now, Running for 3-4 days straight had to tire you all out.” She says before looking at his glare and blocking his sharpened claw with her own claws. “I’m not the one who tried to kill you, however, I know who was…” she says softly “The same person who put this band on us, the moment you saw the ruins you entered his En…” she says softly “And you would have never noticed due to the trees.” She says softly before watching him “I’ll tell you all I can during your healing, however, we suggest you lay low…” she says softly “we?” Feitan Asks internally disappointed he won’t be able to torture the information out of the woman. “My friend Aria Ren who’s helping the Pink haired woman and Man with the book who smells like coffee.” She says nodding ‘Machi and Danchou…’ he thinks.

Rose looks at him before looking at her children as they play around, “Here, Let’s get you to our Healing waters.” She says before stripping her clothes wrapping a towel against herself before doing the same to him in. (Much again to Feitan’s disliking and threats of murdering her) before turning and helping the children, she then checks Feitan’s wounds. ”Still very bad looking but not as bad as they were previously,” she says beginning to clean his wounds. 

Feitan glares down at the female ”I promise I’ll torture you until your great-grandparents beg me to stop…” he hisses at her before watching her clean his wounds and bite her lip. ”By the things, I'm pulling out of your body I'm able to tell exactly all the people you went up against and all the ones you killed but they definitely kept you on your feet with their numbers,” Rose says pulling some glass out of his side ”Geez, I thought I saw all the damage done to you then I see even more,” she mumbles annoyed.

Feitan groans softly in slight relief feeling the heat from the ’Healing waters’ it being what seems just a simple hot spring.”You know, I don't think you ever told me your name…” she says softly. He glances at her ”Feitan.” he says and watches as she nods. ”I'm Rose, as you can tell, those are my children, the youngest being the female Momiji, Yosuke being third, Yusuke being Second and Ryuji the first and probably the biggest pain in my ass Get your ass out the tree before I drag you out! she says before watching him quickly climb down and get back into the hot water. 

Feitan glances at the band on her neck before watching her use her hair to try and cover it feeling his gaze. He narrows his eyes before sitting back and looking up at the sky, he glances at the woman interacting with her children before thinking up a plan on how to get more information without killing her too quickly. “We’re going to the village in a few days...To the Tavern, Then you can see your friends and get away from this town, I’d suggest leaving as fast as you can.” She says getting out the water the small child following “Are those tails?” Feitan says spotting them as the swish around before spotting hers too. “Yes, We’re...Honey Badgers at least I believe we are…” she says looking away “I’ll get them dressed then I’ll help you out.” She says softly.

Feitan slowly gets himself out of the water before he’s gently grabbing and helped up, “I think I have clothes that will fit you while I fix your other outfits.” She says softly before handing him a pack of boxers, “They’re comfy but I got the wrong size I grabbed medium when I meant to grab large, then they shrunk in the wash so the should fit you.” Rose says softly before getting him a large black turtleneck sweater “Here.” She says softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Feitan’s pov 

‘What in the name of hell is wrong with this woman.’ I think to myself a blankly staring at the woman, Rose pretty basic name, however, I cannot judge. I watch as she plays with her children their tails swaying as they dance, it’s quite entertaining compared to the deathly quietness out here. ‘Kalluto, He should have that paper somewhere on my clothes if it wasn’t torn to pieces.’ Slowly getting up making the excuse to piss. I spot my clothes grabbing them and making my way to the bathroom I grab my phone which is surprisingly not broken and attempt to get in reach with Shalnark or someone about or next operation.

~~~(Back to third cause first person is hard. Still watching feitan)

Text from Danchou  
Two days meet at the pub- received yesterday.  
“That’s tomorrow then…” he mumbles before humming  
“Anyone know why we were attacked?”-Shalnark   
“No, however it seems they’re people who do, the ones with the green collars seem to know something by their reaction to seeing us alive, let’s avoid killing and torturing them for now till we have more information.”-Danchou 

Feitan frowns not knowing how to get information out of someone without torture, he hums trying to figure out something, he pauses before looking at the four small toothbrushes ‘the kids’ he thinks remembering how quickly brats will run their mouth about something.

He does his business before washing his hands, he looks over his wounds some hurting a lot more than others, “Not too bad on the stitching.” He says to himself before slowly walking out of the bathroom. He looks at the woman who sits and watches a movie while her children play with blocks “Breakfast is on the table, however, I can bring it here if you like.” She says 

Feitan sits down before watching as she grabs a food tray and brings it out for him before adjusting the small couches pillows for him to be more comfortable, he looks at her curiously and cautiously wondering why she’s going through the trouble to help a complete stranger. “Ooo, the Addams family is on.” She says looking at the decent sized tv. “Ah, I can’t watch it, I gotta deroot the garden.” She says getting up and walking to the two small doors and going out them.

‘What woman would leave her kids with stranger…’ feitan thinks before looking at the female ‘What was her name? Momiju? Momiji…’ He thinks trying to remember it. “Momiji…” He says and watches the small girl put down her toys and scurry to him, “Yes mister Fei?” She says ‘Mister Fei?’ He thinks his eyebrow twitching. “What's green thing around your neck?” He asks before watching her grab it “Oh, Mommy says it’s a thing from a bad man, But I heard some grown-ups say it controls our Nin?” She says softly before her brother comes over “It’s Nen, Moji, and it hurts, it makes Mommy cry...we don’t like Mommy crying.’ He says ‘Yea, Yosuke is right, plus it makes you really sleep and makes me look bad, I’m adorable…” Momiji says pouting.

‘So the green collars are Nen restraints and what I can tell is they’re hard to get off.’ Feitan thinks “What about your...Mommy…” He says wanting to get information on her. “I can tell you all about Mommy! Her Sizes are B89, W94, H105, her favorite color is Blue! She likes honey, She’s a badger like us with big teeth and sharp claws, and the bad Man says she’s a special something! Oh, and Mommy has a Safe thingy where she keeps thing.” Momiji says and nods ‘While her sizes weren’t important their still pretty impressive, possibly a Specialist, and has a Safe…” He thinks before the child looks at his leg, “You have a scar…” she says pointing at it before placing her hand on it and it glowing green before it vanishes. 

Feitan stares at the child “Able to use Nen at such a young age…” he thinks “I thought you said you couldn’t use Nen?” He says before watching her mother enter “It doesn’t keep us from using Nen but it greatly Limits it to where you get extremely exhausted if you do use it.” She says before picking up the child that seems to be nodding off. “Now, are you happy knowing my information?” She Asks him glaring slightly causing feitan to smirk “You could hear it but didn’t stop her?” “No, because it’s not that important to me if you know my sizes, which is wrong its B87, W91, H102.” She says “I lost a little weight…” she says huffing. Feitan hums in amusement and looks over her, before he looks at the child about to jump off the tv “Ryuji, If you jump off the Tv, I will eat your snacks slowly and have you watch.” She says before walking up the stairs and putting the child in her bed.

She comes back down, “What other Information do you want to know?” She Asks him sighing “Why are you willing to give up information?” He Asks his eyes narrowed as he questions her motives. He watches her smirk “Because, Your in the group that seems more than willing to raise hell…” she says before letting her bloodlust show momentarily before stopping as her kids look at her startled. “Oh? So you do know why we were attacked.” “Of course I knew, I’m one of the third leaders in charge of it...However, I don’t listen to him and would rather watch him eat shit and die.” she says smiling. 

Feitan hums and looks at her ”so far this nothing in it for us at all and it's a waste of time and effort.” says recording what she's saying secretly, ”Who said there wasn’t anything for you? Your thieves, he’s Mafia affiliated, Big jewels, Furs and definitely some information.” She says “This city, while it might just look like something in ruins, it has a underground, where they do trades and drug smuggles of everything, Furs, Food, Jewels, drugs. Plus there’s a area that leads to the casino they give pretty nice mints.” She says nodding. “There’s also a underground fight ring where some of dons go to bid on who’s going to win.” She says shrugging.

Feitan hums before sending the recording to Danchou “I’m not the one who makes the decisions.” He says before scratching his stomach “Oh, by the way, your items are fixed and going to be washed soon, your umbrella scared me at first but it’s really pretty, it’s a Chinese style yes?” She asks him curiously. Feitan narrows his eyes “What's your motive?” He asks before watching her “...To get my revenge by raising hell…” she says softly glaring off into the distance.

Feitan looks at her his eyes narrowed in suspicion knowing there’s more to than what’s she’s saying, he hums looks at the text from Danchou saying he’s intrigued and is curious of hearing more about her plans. 

“Why do I feel as if I’m going to regret this.” He mumbles to himself staring at the female who interacts with her children.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading if you made it here, Please Leave me a comment or a note or something to tell me how it was or clear up any confusion or anything


End file.
